Rebuilding A Fallen Era
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: After the battle in the final books some characters who were originally killed off have survived follows on from another story of mine . This takes place in the hospital wing, and can be seen as a filler between chapters for that story! Please Review!


**Rebuilding A Fallen Era**

As Harry entered the hospital wing almost an hour later, Ron and Hermione walking closely beside, the first figure he noticed was Tonks, easily recognisable and distinguished amongst the rest of the crowd by her fleck of multi-coloured hair. Which was now a deep shade of red tinged with pink and a pale shade of pastille blue, presumably, Harry presumed, indicating her mood as he approached.

Ron made a beeline for his own family now sat in the opposite corner of the room; all seven Weasley's gathered around Fred's bedside, as Hermione's expression changed to reveal that she was torn between the two. Harry however made a motion to her that she should join Ron if she so wished, although with this Tonks turned, her tear stained face evident even from their current distance, and Hermione's mind was immediately made up as the pair made their way over to Lupin's bedside, where the lone witch now sat, gazing down at her husband. As the pair approached the foot of the bed Harry noticed that she was wearing a pale pink dressing gown to contrast the blue highlights of her hair.

"Hiya." He remarked awkwardly, not too sure of what to say as Tonks looked up.

"Wotcha Harry." She smiled, as Hermione on the other hand went around the opposite side of her, wrapping a reassuring arm around Tonks' shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Oh, I've felt better." The young witch sighed. "But lucky to be alive… I can't believe it's all finally over though. Can Voldemort really be dead?"

Harry nodded. Lupin lay asleep, pale faced and grey, his breathing shallow in the bed before them. Harry registered Hermione's look of shock at how ill he looked, but could do nothing to console her… there really was nothing to be done except to give the wounded more time, something which, for the first time in years, they had plenty of to give now.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"He's very sick." Tonks explained. "It wasn't anything nearly as deadly as the Avara Kadavera, he was very lucky, they obviously believed that whatever they used he wasn't going to be strong enough to fight it… but they underestimated him. These dark curses are nasty though… although Madame Pomfrey says that given time he should make a full recovery. I don't know how you managed it Hermione."

"He's lucky she was there." Remarked Harry affectionately as he glanced proudly as Hermione by his side. "She's saved us all."

"Well, you proved yourself that it's possible Harry." She smiled.

With this Ron had already began to make his way over however, expression brighter than either of them had seen in a very long time, and beaming. They could all immediately tell that it was obviously god news.

"Fred's awake." He explained as he approached. "He's got a concussion, and is complaining about one hell of a headache… but he's alive thanks to you Hermione!" She smiled.

Harry sighed. "I only wish Dumbledore could have survived to see this day." He mused sadly. "and that others, Sirius, and Mad-Eye, and Dobby… they all died so needlessly. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd feel pain for Snape's death but he was a good man. He risked so much in his fight to defeat Voldemort, more than most, and he was so alone throughout it all. They all deserved to see this day."

"I know." Hermione reassured him, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder's with this. "But we'll never forget them, and their names will go down in history as those heroes who gave their lives in order to secure a better future… a world free of Voldemort and the suffering and pain he inflicted upon us all."

"I know." Harry sighed, appearing momentarily distant, and distracted by his own thoughts, expression glazed and far away, and Ron and Hermione thought they knew what it was which was preying upon his mind… Hedwig, the faithful and loyal bird who over the last six years had served Harry so well. The loving and intelligent companion who they knew they would never see again.

Harry gave a deep sigh. "I'm glad you could both be here with me." He said. "At the end of it all."

"Not the end Harry." Hermione pointed out. "This is only the beginning."

Outside the hospital wing's windows the sun had started to come up, casting rays of beautiful golden orange light over the occupants of the crowded room, and decorating it's walls with a rich and vibrant glow. Lupin started to stir.

"The start of a new day," Ron asked.

Harry smiled at them both, wrapping his arms around his two best friend's shoulders at this. "A new day in the rest of our lives."


End file.
